Malditas interrupciones!
by Kagamine-San
Summary: (One-shoot de vocaloid) 'La única solución es declararse.' Hace unas cuantas semanas que Len no puede dormir bien, a causa de Sueños que tiene con Rin. El intenta decirle lo que siente pero siempre estorba una MALDITA INTERRUPCIÓN. ¿Podrá Len Volver a dormir en Paz? Lean.


La luz se coló por la persiana de la habitación del rubio, haciendo que este se levantara a regañadientes sobandose con los puños cerrados sus recién abiertos ojos azules.

El despertador a su costado sobre una mesita de noche hizo un ruido infernal para sus oídos sensibles, ya que estaba recién levantado. Lo apago de un golpe fuerte. Miro por la ventana, el sol le provocaba ceguera. Se paró y camino hasta el baño con solo unos boxers negros y una camisa blanca con todos sus botones abiertos.  
Se miro al espejo, se saco las lagañas y abrió el grifo de agua, para acto seguido lavarse la cara. Después se volvió a mirar al espejo _''Mucho mejor''_-Pensó tomando le cepillo de dientes y comenzando con los primeros puntos de su rutina diaria. Después de unos minutos en el baño preparándose, bajo las escaleras con unas grandes ojeras.

-Buenos días, Len!-Dijo Kaito leyendo el periódico.

-Que ojeras, no dormiste bien, ¿verdad?-Preguntó algo preocupada Miku acercándose con un plato de tostadas con mermelada.

-No-Respondió Len- Todavía tengo esos sueños con ella…

-Debes decírselo, si sigues así te hará mal..-Dijo Kaito sin apartar la mirada del periódico.-No es tan difícil.

-Pero…Es mi hermana, me creerá un Hentai (N/A: Pervertido)

-Eso no importa, es por tu salud, Len! Tienes que decirle a Rin que-

-BUENOS DÍAS!-Dijo la hiperactiva Rin entrando a la sala con su pijama todavía puesto, era un camisón con naranjas y aplanadoras.

-Buenos días Rin, Como amaneciste hoy?-Pregunto Miku sonriéndole mientras le daba una taza de té a Len.

-Bien…Solo que tuve pesadillas con que…Mejor no lo cuento, es muy vergonzoso-Dijo bajando la mirada al piso.-Como sea…¿Y los demás?

-Bueno, Los demás, ecepto Gakupo que salio a comprar, y Meiko que salio a una cita, Están durmiendo arriba.-Respondió Kaito tomando un sorbo de té

-Cerdos-Agrego Rin sentándose al lado de Len- Son las 11:00am y todavía siguen durmiendo?

Todos sonrieron por el comentario de Rin, la primer sonrisa del día era ocasionada siempre por ella, amenos que no estuviera en la casa.

Ya es hora de que lo intente-Dijo Len observando desde la cocina como Rin miraba la televisión como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.-Debo decirle lo que siento por ella…

Se acercó lentamente a el sillón en el que ella estaba sentada y se paro enfrente de la televisión bloqueándola.

-Len, ¿que haces? Quiero escuchar esa canción, dicen que es Buenísima-Dijo Rin tratando de sacarlo de delante de la TV.

-Rin…h-hay algo que…hay algo que yo debo…etto..-Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No des vueltas y dilo-Dijo Rin con desesperación.

-Yo te a-

Kaito entro corriendo al living y salto estilo 'BOMBA' al sillón, arrebatándole el mando de la mano a Rin y cambiando de canal –Meiko esta en la tele..-Dijo impresionado.

Len se corrió de delante de la televisión visiblemente enojado, habían interrumpido su declaración…

Una reportera caminaba por la calle hablando del calor que azotaba a Japón ese verano. Se acerco a Meiko quién por casualidad estaba caminando por la calle en ese momento.  
''Hola señorita, que esta comprando?''- Preguntó 'Amablemente' la reportera.  
''Y eso a usted que Mierda le importa'' – Dijo Meiko caminando en dirección contraria.  
Miku apago la tele enojada, Kaito estallaba a carcajadas y, Rin y Len miraban toda la escena con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

-Eso va a bajar la reputación de Vocaloid-Dijo Miku en un rincón con depresión.

-grrrrrrrrrr.-Len se fue enojado del living bajo las atentas miradas de los demás integrantes de Vocaloid despiertos.

-Esta vez, se lo diré- Se decía a sí mismo el rubio mientras caminaba a la cocina aprovechando que Rin estaba sola.

La dio vuelta para que le prestara atención y la acorralo contra una pared de esa habitación.

-Rin…Yo…Yo…-Estaba mirándola a los ojos muy apenado sin poder decir una palabra entera.-Yo te..a..-Tomo aire y siguió- ¡YO TE A-

En ese momento entraron Gumi y luka a la cocina recién despiertas, obviamente para buscar su desayuno-Almuerzo.

-Oh… Interrumpimos algo? Ò.ó - Preguntó Luka fulminando a Len con la mirada.

-No, no interrumpen nada ^.^ - Respondió Rin esquivando a Len y yéndose hacía su habitación.

-Mierda..-Dijo Len pateando el pie de la mesa. Para acto seguido irse de esa habitación hasta la de Rin.

Ya delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, estaba pensando que decir, practicando con la puerta.

-Em..yo.. te ..a- -Derepente la puerta se abrió mostrando a rin con solo una bata y el cabello mojado.

-Len? Necesitas algo?-Preguntó Rin dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Yo..Yo..te..am- su estomago empezó a revolverse y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, con otras chicas no era tan difícil , pero con Rin tenía miedo al rechazo que era lo más seguro, después de todo Rin era muy justa con sus decisiones. JUSTA PARA ELLA.

Rin tomo a len de las muñecas y con un poco de fuerza lo arrojo a la cama, para después subírsele encima con ambas piernas a sus costados.

-No es muy difícil len, solo tienes que decirlo-La animo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Yo... Am..-Si antes estaba nervioso a hora estaba muy nervioso, la tenía encima y es como si ella supiera lo que le tenía que decir.

-YO TE AMO!-Dijo Rin agitándolo en la cama-YO-TE-AMO NO ES MUY DIFICIL LEN, SOLO LO TIENES QUE DECIR!-le dijo acercando su rostro al de el.

En la cocina:

Luka y gumi comían su 'desayuno' mientras miraban la tv.

-Oigan..Donde están Rin y Len? –Preguntó Gumi dándole un mordisco a su emparedado.

-Ellos.. No lo sé.-Dijo Luka tomando jugo.

Kaito entro a la habitación y las miro con una sonrisa picara-Yo vi subir a Len a la habitación de Rin..

Luka escupió su jugo y Gumi casi se atraganta con su emparedado.  
-Eso es imposible, no digas esas tonterías Kaito.

-Apostemos, Si bajan tomados de las manos-Dijo riendo levemente- Van a tener que darse un beso.

Luka y Gumi se miraron un momento para después sonreír-Esta bien-Respondieron al unísono.

-Preparen sus labios chicas-Dijo kaito retirándose de la habitación.

En la habitación de Rin:

Sus rostros se estaban acercando lentamente, tan lento que era torturador. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y cerraron al mismo tiempo los ojos sabiendo lo que venía. Unieron sus labios en un tosco beso, apenas se rozaron y millones de sentimientos y emociones explotaron en su interior, corrientes eléctricas pasaban por su espina dorsal y ese sentimiento infaltable de pura sinceridad los agobiaba.  
Len mordió el labio inferior de Rin, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido y entreabriera los labios, aprovecho y deslizo suavemente la lengua hasta la cavidad de la chica. Delineo cada rincón de la boca de su hermana con la lengua mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura contraria. Rin paso los brazos por debajo del cuello de Len haciendo el beso más profundo y un poco más apasionado. Len la dio vuelta en la cama, quedando el encima, cosa que no le gusto nada a Rin pero no se quejo.  
Los labios de rin eran deliciosos y los de Len totalmente expertos.  
El aroma frutal que desprendía el cabello de Rin, hacía que Len se sintiera en los cielos, Sus pieles tan suaves se rozaban, Rin jugaba con los mechones de cabello de Len mientras este seguía con su labor de aprenderse cada rincón de la boca de su hermana.  
La falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron, con los labios un poco rojos e hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Estuvieron mirándose por un rato. Rin se acerco a Len y con su lengua delineo los labios de su hermano. Después se separo de el y se paro.

-Yo también te amo Len. –Dijo extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara de la cama, Len acepto gustoso la mano. Entrelazaron los dedos y abrieron la puerta. Bajaron las escaleras agarrados de la mano bajo las atentas miradas de Kaito, Gumi y Luka.

-GANE LA APUESTA!-Dijo Kaito saltando de silla en silla.

-Eso no es cierto!- Dijo Gumi defendiéndose.-Pruébalo.

Kaito sonrío divertido- Bueno, mira sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y las miradas que se mandan, y mira sus manos , están agarradas. Es obvio que están juntos.-Todos estos comentarios hacían que Rin y Len se sonrojaran aun más.

-Arrrgh-Dijo Luka revoleándole un vaso-Cumpliremos con la apuesta pero si le dices a alguien de esto te mato.

-ESPEREN A QUE TRAIGA LA CAMARA!-gritó Kaito yéndose de esa habitación.

Rin y len no entendieron nada de lo que escucharon, pero no les importo.

-Quieres ir por un helado?-Preguntó Len desviando la mirada a otro sitio.

-Me encantaría (w) –Dijo Rin sonriente.

Se dirigieron a la puerta pero gumi los detuvo- Rin.. vas a salir así?-Dijo señalando su bata, Haciendo apenar a la rubia.

-etto.. Len, espérame aquí, iré a cambiarme-Dijo sonrojada subiendo las escaleras.

-Ahora digan, ''Whisky ''-Decía Kaito sonriendo por la situación en la que habia metido a sus amigas.

-Bu..iss...kiih –Respondieron las chicas con sus labios pegados, para que después la habitación se llenara de la luz del Flash.

…¿Fin?...


End file.
